


Cause Without Fear

by Isapunk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bruises, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Coma, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Reunions, Heat Stroke, Hero Quentin Beck, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Insomnia, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Quentin Beck, Medical Inaccuracies, Mind Manipulation, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, Multiverse, Parent Carol Danvers, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Quentin Beck, Red Room (Marvel), References to Depression, Scratching, Sexuality Crisis, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sorcerers, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Team as Family, The Raft Prison (Marvel), Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Villain Quentin Beck, Visions in dreams, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isapunk/pseuds/Isapunk
Summary: With an incident resulting in his parents death Peter Parker comes to live in the New York sanctum learning to live his life with sorcerers, who all end up being polar opposites. With fighting. magic, super powered people, an awkward romance and a family reunion. How will Peter be able to cope?Aka as What If...Peter Parker was Sorcerer Supreme*ON HOLD AGAIN*





	1. The start of something great

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a week to write. *Wips* This concept been stuck in my head for days sooo AYE. This most likely will start out slow because I can't write. Also don't expect constant updates It takes me forever to like a chapter I write.

2006

It was just any average day at the sanctum. All the sorcerers bustled around an arm full of books held against their side and forearms, others out back pushing yellow sparks from their fingers as they practiced their magic.

Though as far as they all knew the day wasn’t going to be any normal day. Right outside a sleek red car pulled up, a women with brown graying hair exited the vehicle opening the back door. With a bit of work she was able to pull out a small boy with similar brown hair to her own. His hair was a mop of brown curls, with matching brown eyes being very similar to bambi. She sighed placing the boy at the stairs out front. She quickly knocked against it before she swiftly turned running off back into the vehicle, it quickly driving away its tires leaving streaks against the ground as it zoomed off.

Near the door at the time was a recently established sorcerer. A man with fading brown hair, crystal blue eyes a light stubble against his face. As he heard the knock against the door he swiftly turned his red cap swishing behind him at his movement. His eyebrow rose as he walked his way toward the large doors. He flicked his wrist the door opening a breeze of wind coming in as it swung open.

Then thats when a small pair of bambi brown eyes connected with crystal blue.

Quentin looked surprised at the young boy who shifted his whole body to look into the building. The sorcerer's mouth was agape looking at the young child at his door. He hadn’t moved until a females voice interrupted him moment of surprise. The voice caused him to jolt, and quickly turn only to come face to face with the Ancient One. Quentin quickly bowed his head at his master before looking up in slight worry waiting for her to speak.

“Quentin, what are you doing with door open? You are letting in insects.”

He sputtered his hands clasping around each other as he quickly glanced at the kid still sitting outside the door. The ancient one rose an eyebrow as she leaned over to look behind the sorcerer. Her eyes widen as they made contact with the young boy.

“Whos this”?

The Ancient One asked softly. Quentin continued to sputter as he instinctively shrugged. The women sighed pushing the man to the side as she walked outside toward the child. She kneeled beside him who was now looking at her in curiosity.

“You’re pretty”.

The boy mumbled his cheeks dusting pink as he looked down at his small chubby hands that where clasped together. The Ancient One gave a quiet chuckle her frail hand held out next to the boy. He hesitated before his small hand wrapped around hers. She gave a small smile as she stood the boy following suit.

“Whats your name little one”.

“Peter”.

Peter mumbled as he still looked down at his feet. The Ancient One gently ran her thumb over his knuckles as she looked back up at Quentin.

“Can you do me a favor and set up a room for him”?

Quentin's eyes widen before he bows his head to the master of the mystic arts, then quickly squattered off his cape flowing behind him.

“Whats your name”.

Peter mumbled looking up at the women.

“I’m the Ancient One”.

“Thats a weird name, you look like a Tilda”.

She grinned a tight lipped smile.

“Then you can call me Tilda”.

2008

The small tv in Peters room glowed. The now 7 year old sat between the legs of Carol Danvers. A women generously taken in by the sorcerers to learn to control her new found powers and regain her memories. Her arms where comfortably wrapped around the young boys middle as he sat between her legs, his eyes glowing in curiosity at the tv.

“And the truth is….I am Ironman”.

Peters eyes only seemed to glow in admiration, Carols mouth giving a small smile at the boys enthusiasm.

“Carol look! He’s a superhero! Just like us”.

She grinned lifting the boy from the floor quickly standing up, she then began to swing the boy around. He squealed in excitement his palms tightly gripping Carols wrist. The two continued to swing the only sounds heard were their happy laughs.

Quentin stood outside of Peters room his hand raised to knock on the wooden door. The laughs echoed out of the room, a very small smile coming on to Becks face as he waited outside the room. After a few more seconds of waiting Becks knuckled hit the door a small knock sounding against it. The laughter stopped and it was silent for a moment before small feet pitter pattered against the floor, the door creaking open. The little face of Peter behind it.

“Whazup Mr. Beck”?

Quinten chuckled ruffling the boys brown curls causing Peter to giggle, and push the mans hand from his hair.

“Ancient One would like to see you”.

“You mean Tilda”?

Quinten rolled his eyes nodding, then held his hand out to flick Peters nose. The boy scrunched it shaking his head with a quiet laugh.

“Go on now creepy crawly”.

Beck spoke pushing Peter off toward the direction of the Sorcerer Supreme . The boy rolled his eyes at the older man before making his way toward Tilda.

2010

Peter wore an Ironman mask. While each of his hands where held. His right hand tightly held in Quentins, and his left grasped in Carols. The two adults gently swung him as they walked around the Stark Expo. Everytime he gently went up his feet kicked causing his hands to slightly tighten around the adults hands. His tongue was out in concentration as his eyes focused through the ironman mask.

Mid swing Peter quickly let go of the elders hands to excitedly point at a small curro stand. Quinten rolled his eyes, while gently thunking the top of the boys helmet before making his way to the sugary treat. Carol grinned, her hand rubbing against the boys back as they sat waiting for their travel companion.

Though the moment of peace was quickly disrupted by chaos. Silver coated robots began to shoot. People screamed grabbing the hands of their friends and family before running off in a panic.

Carols eyes widen as she tightly grasped the younger boys hand. The drone instantly started to fly toward the pair. The blond growled pushing the boy to her side her hand aiming at the on coming bot, then shooting out a blast that instantly destroyed it. Before Carol could continue to shoot one hit her from behind causing her to fly and fall into the middle of the crowd.

Peters eyes widen his hands tightly grasping the bottom of his mask.

“Carol”?

He questioned his lip quivering in slight fear. A loud clank interrupted the boys thoughts. A bot landed in front of him. Peter took a deep breath before holding out his palm, the cloth blaster pointing at it. The gun on the drones shoulder pointed at the young boy, he didn’t even cower. He just stood confident the cloth repulser staying pointed at the bot. Within seconds of the standoff something landed behind him. Then the bot got shot down. Peter turned in confusion, only for his eyes to widen at what he saw. Standing behind him was ironman.

“Nice work kid”.

Ironman spoke before flying off. Peter stood frozen his eyes widen in surprise. He stood still like that for a moment until a familiar voice called out ot him.

“Peter”!

The boys bambi brown eyes turned toward the form of Quentin. The man ran up to the small boy hugging him close to his chest. Peter pulled off his mask his cheek squishing into Becks shoulder.

“Are you ok”?

The sorcerer asked his hand finding its way into the boys brown curls. Peter nodded his little hands gripping Becks shoulder.

  
“Yeah, I just think I’m a superhero now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CAUSE WITHOUT FEAR MUSIC PLAYLIST* 
> 
> Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/21oxn5bxf3injcjpvacxzzqfi/playlist/11DuaJmfpmaSpcUmNvV5js?si=j3i2j3_WT9yKW4q25I41Lg


	2. Portals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns magic, and also CLOAK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update?!?!?!?

2011

Peter had just turned 10. The boy grinned as all the sorcerers handed him packages with small gifts inside. Carol gave him a book on physics (He read the whole thing the same night), Quentin given him a plush spider , Wong simply given him a small bag of rupes (It was only five dollars worth). Though the best gift Peter had gotten that day was a small red and blue sack. It had almost weighed nothing. The young boy scrunched his brows in confusion as he gently pulled the black string, the bag then opening.

Inside was a small golden ring. Two finger holes with a thick backside, Peter looked up at the Ancient One in confusion. She grinned lifting her own hand, a similar ring on her fingers.

“Its a sling ring, it helps sorcerer's make portals”.

Peters eyes widen as he looked at the ring in excitement.

“Does that mean I can be a sorcerer now”!?

The women grinned her heading nodding. Peter squealed running into the Ancient Ones stomach, his arms wrapping around her frail build. She continued to grin her hand gently rubbing the youngers back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sling ring weighed down the boys small hand as he trotted his way into the sanctums library. His brown curls flopping over his eyes as he speedily walked. As he entered the dark basically empty room his front harshly leaned against the “front” desk.

“WOOONG”!

Peter cried out his knuckles gently wrapping against the wood of the desk, his sling ring making a clinking noise as it connected against the wood.

Wong groaned as he made his way to the desk looking at the boy in slight annoyance.

“What is it”?

“I need some books for starters, and sorcerer basics”.

The man sighed turning to the book shelves behind him. He skimmed around for a second before pulling out four decently sized books. He started to read off what they were about as he placed then in front of the young boy.

“Mastery of the sling ring and portal making, astral projection, sorcerer relics, and history of the sorcerer supremes”.

“Thanks Wong”.

Peter spoke lifting the books into his skinny arms. He grinned at the man before heading off to his room with full intention of finishing the books by sunrise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting in front of the Tilda with crossed legs, Peter looked on at the women in curiosity. Tilda held her hands out a yellow magic barrier appearing in front of the two.

“The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language spells. The source code that shapes reality. We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic.”

She pushed her hands out forward twisting her hand to the side, the barrier then broke apart into some smaller barriers before it dissolved into thin air.

“Woah”.

Peter mumbled his eyes sparkling in interest. Tilda grinned putting her hands into her crossed legged lap.

“For now we must get you started by making portals”.

Peter grinned gripping the sling ring tightly in the palm of his hand.

“Ok, lets do it”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter excitedly squealed as he continued to fall between two portals. Quientin laughed as he watched the young sorcerer practice his magic. After a few more seconds of endlessly falling Peter shut both of the portals causing him to swiftly land on the floor.

Beck grinned giving a slight clap.

“You are getting good at that Pete”.

Peter beamed sliding off his sling ring to tightly hold it in his palm.

“Thanks Mr. Beck”.

“Its Quentin kid”.

The elder sorcerer replied ruffling Peters curls. Peter rolled his eyes pushing the hand from his hair.

“Do you think I will learn how to summon sheilds and stuff soon”?

“Of course, it will just take some time. Be patient creepy crawly”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter peered at the red moving fabric inside the glass case.

“Beck why is it trapped in there”?

Quentin looked up from the book he was reading to look toward Peter.

“Its a relic, it doesn't leave until it finds its sorcerer”.

Peter sagged sadly looking at it. He placed his hand against the glass the cloak lifting it corner edge to place exactly where Peters hand was.

“It looks sad, can we let it out”.

“No”.

Beck simply replied looking toward Peter the book now shut.

“It will run wild, that's why its in there”.

Peter sighed looking down hearing as Beck left the room. The cloak flattened against the glass almost as it was squishing its ‘face’ on the glass. Peter giggled squishing his nose against the pane. The cloak moved back bobbing in enthusiasm, Peter quietly laughing along as he watched the cloak move in enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry I cant free you buddy”.

The cloak patted the glasses moving up in down as it was trying to nod. Peter grinned placing his palm back against the glass once more. The cloak put its edge on Peters hand once more, the two staying in that position for a bit a large grin staying on Peters face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was nuzzled into his bed the fan quietly humming near his ear as he slept. Though the moment of calmness was soon to be interrupted. In the higher floor of the sanctum the cloak of levitation harshly banged against its glass barrier. After every hit the case cracked more and more. After at least an hour of banging the barrier shattered.

The cloak reeled back almost as it was hissing. Its collar lifted as it looked around to check for any Sorcerers. After seeing none the cloak flew off. It quickly zoomed off looking for the boy he hung with for most of the day.

It quickly searched it peaking through every doorway and cranny of the sanctum. After a long search the cloak made it to the room of the nice boy. Its collar raised happily as it went next to his sleeping form. Its corner tapped Peter causing the boy yo stir. It tapped once more the boy then groaning as he sat up rubbing his eye.

“Wha- Cloaky”!?

The cloak jumped up happily wrapping around Peters shoulder. Peter laughed snuggling his face into the cloak fabric.

“Wait how did you-”?


	3. Other Dimensions and Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends the holidays with the sorcerers and learns about the dark dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters mostly filler. *finger guns* Only because I wanted some fluff and next chapter introduces a new character. Wink Wonk :PPPP

December 2011

The small Christmas tree was being built in a small dusty corner of the sanctum. Beck cursed as he attempted to assembled the fake tree, while Carol laughed a box of Christmas decorations in her hands. Beck just grumbled ignoring the women's cackles.

Peter wad sitting in a red lumpy chair the cloak of levitation wrapped securely around his shoulders, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

It was cold day in New York. It was heavily snowing the windows everywhere heavily frosting over the outside not being seen from inside. Kids played throwing snow balls and building snow men, while inside the sanctum all the sorcerers relaxed.

Carol dropped the box of decorations making her way to the struggling sorcerer. She grabbed the crumpled instructions of the tree then glanced at Quinten.

“You know this is in spanish right”?

“Yes! I do know that Carol”.

The man growled snatching the instructions from her hands.

“Did you say spanish”?

Peter asked placing down his drink and stood making his way toward the pair. He snatched the paper from Beck and quickly scanned it over.

“This is easy! I can put the tree together”.

Peter pushed past Beck and began assembling the tree. The cloak ruffled smugly as Peter continued to swiftly read and build the fake plant. Beck eyes widen as he watched the young boy quickly assemble it. Carol quietly cackled as she looked at Becks surprised expression.  
After a couple of minutes the tree was up. Quinten still looked on with a gaping mouth.

“H-how, when did you learn spanish”?

Peter shrugged.

“Books”.

Carol continued to laugh as she slapped the mans back. She took in a breath her laugh ending as she made her way toward Peter.  
“How about we put up the ornaments”?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter slammed some books against the libraries desk, Wong grimaced lifting the books placing them on a cart behind him.

“What is it you are looking for today”?

Wong tiredly said. Peter shrugged patting the collar of the cloak.

“Me and Cloaky are going to look around today”.

“Thank god”.

Wong mumbled under his breath as Peter walked off in search of some new books. The cloak flew off his shoulders and began to search, as the young boy skimmed the lower shelves his fingers tapping along the spines of old decaying books. After a moment Peter gently plucked a book on other dimensions and realms. The boy grinned as he pushed open the book onto a random page, a whiff of dust shooting out as the pages opened. He coughed dusting the thin sheet off dust from the page.

The cloak flew down with three books tightly held. Peter grinned at his companion placing down the book he had onto the stack the cloak held.

“Good job buddy, lets go check em out”.

The cloak nodded its collar as it zoomed past Peter toward the desk, the boy right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter ripped a page out of his notebook with his teeth, his hands cradling an open page of the book on other dimensions and realms. The notebook page was a mess scribbles crossing out words and mini sketches on it margen, Peter threw it to the floor. The cloak flew to Peters side, as he held out the open book for it to hold.

Grabbing a pen that was by his side Peter scribbled down the books tittle on the top of the notebooks page before taking the book back from the cloak. The cloak then retreated back onto Peters shoulders, the boy giving its collar a light pat before he got back to his book.

“Dark dimension, Dark dimension, Dark dimension”.

He mumbled flipping through the book with one hand the other tapping his pen against the spine of his notebook. After flipping through multiple pages Peter stopped after finding a darker colored page titled Dark Dimensions. He grinned putting his pen down on the page as he adjusted his position on the bed. He held out his hands and cracked his knuckles.

“Ok”.

He mumbled lifting the pen and began reading the page. His eyes squinted as he quickly read through the page, quickly writing down notes on the notebook as he read.

“Dormammu”?

He mumbled sketching something onto the page. His eyes shut as his hand seemed to move on its own. It continued to freely move, then Peters eyes snapped open and he looked down at the notebook his eyes squinting confused.

“What the hell”?

He mumbled looking down at the drawing. Most of the page was messily covered in black pen. There where Two large drawn pointed ovals (eyes?) draw in the middle. A faint line of a mouth on the bottom of the black scribble.

Below the drawing was a poem? It was sort but with long phrases. Peter mouth opened as he was about ready to read it. Though before he could start the voice of Beck called out to him.

“Peter! Pizzas here”!

Peter quickly stood leaving his room, leaving the notebook behind….

December 25 2011

“Its Christmas”!

Peter exclaimed running from his room, the cloak floating besides him in similar excitement. Quentin walked out from his room rubbing his eyes, Carol opened her door walking out with a blanking hanging off her shoulder and dragging behind her as she made her way toward the tree far behind Peter but in front of Quinten.

The three all say near the tree as Tilda made her way in a small grin on her face, a tray of tea in her hand. She placed the tray on the floor everybody grabbing a cup.

Everyone that morning relaxed drinking their tea, opening their presents and watching whatever crappy Christmas movies Peter had to show them. Later on that day Peter was even able to convince Tilda and Wong to go outside and play in the snow for a bit.

Peter couldn’t ask for a better family, a better life, a better home. Peter was happy something he was sure he wouldn’t have with his blood family.

Though the whole day the Ancient One sadly looked at the young boy. She had to make his life happy now, it wasn’t going to be like this forever.


	4. So..Earth has Wizards now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliens, Green Giants and Gods. What else is there to say.

May 2012

Peter was jolted awake in the middle of his mid afternoon nap. The cloak tightened its hold around Peters shoulders as he slowly but surely sat up. His brown curls where strewn across his head drool staining his cheek. His eyes still basically shut as he wiped the drool with the back of his hand. He highly considered laying back down at least until another loud noise from outside caused his eyes to shoot completely open.

“The hell”.

He mumbled untangling the blanket from his legs as he struggled to get up. The cloak steadied him as he stood with shaky legs. With slight hesitation he made his way out of his room. Once Peter was out into the hall he bumped into someone instantly.

“Oh Peter”!

It was Quinten. He stood rigid and surprised.

“What are you doing up”?!

Peter rubbed his eye looking up at his fellow sorcerer.

“The explosions outside, what the hell is all that about by the way”?

Beck fiddled with his fingers as he thought what to say, letting out a sigh he spoke.

“Aliens”.

“Aliens”!?

Beck nodded his hands falling to his side. Peter thought for a second before he turned and slammed his rooms door. He pushed open his closet pulling out his blue and red baggy sorcerer robe.

“This is what we where looking for cloaky”!

The cloak flew from Peters shoulders as it flew around excitedly. Peter grinned quickly shimmying on his robe. Once on the cloak instantly attached to his shoulders it corners ruffling happily.

“Lets go cloaky”!

Peter quietly exclaimed leaving his room staying against the wall sneakily as he made his way outside . Once outside Peters eyes widen in surprise looking at all the destruction made already, the aliens flew above him so Peter ducked against a wall his hand held out a yellow disk appearing. He took in a breath before he ran away from the wall aliens running not to far in front of him. They turned as they heard Peter running. They snarled making their way toward Peter. Peter didn’t flinch or hesitate he just pointed out his magic quickly shooting his hand out, the yellow disk of magic slicing through the aliens torso.

The other two continued their way toward him the cloak flying off his shoulder and wrapping around the aliens head while Peter decapitated the other. With a decently loud snap the cloak snapped the others neck, then it flew back onto Peters shoulder happily. Peter and the cloak continued on slicing through aliens as they wandered New York.

Once in time square Peter cut through the torso of another alien, though what he hadn’t noticed was a group of the aliens surrounded him. His face instantly paled as he noticed, the cloak flew of his shoulders defensively as Peter held out his other hand another yellow disk appearing. Sweat dripped from Peters temple as the creatures closed in.

“It was good to know you cloaky”.

Peter sorta joked, the cloak quickly turned toward him almost as if it was glaring. He rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back toward the monsters. Though as he was about to launch toward them a loud growl caught Peter and aliens attention. The cement crumbled, cracked and shook as a large force made its way toward them. Peters eyes widen as he took noticed of the large green body.

“Hulk”?

Peter whispered as the cloak quickly wrapped around his shoulders once more. The cloak flew up getting Peter away from the Hulk as he bashed into the aliens with full force using his shoulder as leverage. The creatures screamed as they where squished under the Hulks weight, while Peter was distracted watching the encounter a floating near by alien crashed into him causing the cloak to detach and him to fall. He screamed the cloak floating at him at full speed as he fell. His yells quickly caught the attention of the green beast. The hulk ran under the falling boy gently catching him in his large palm.

Peter looked up in confusion before turning to the hulk with slight widen eyes. The hulk grumbled as he brought Peter closer to his face, as hulks hand moved Peter shook the small boy gripped onto the hulks much larger finger for leverage his head leading against the beasts finger tip.

“Hi buddy”.

Peter spoke looking at the hulk in slight aww. The hulks other hand gently pat Peters head.

“Hulk will protect baby wizard”.

Peter grinned at the hulk, the cloak floating over and clasping onto his shoulders once more.

“Well lets go then buddy”.

Yellow disks appeared in his hands once again as the hulk began stomping off Peter still in his hand pushed gently against his chest for protection. As they stomped on the hulk pushed past the aliens while Peter threw disks as them, the two working as a strong fighting duo. As the two fought off the aliens Thor flew up ahead. Hulk grunted gently placing Peter onto the ground.

“I have to go, Baby wizard go home”.  
Peter nodded watching as the hulk stomped off toward the direction the god of thunder went. He grinned as he held out his hand creating a portal to his room, though once he entered he encountered the disapproving faces of Carol Danvers and Quinten Beck. They both had their arms crossed glaring daggers at the young sorcerer.

“I can explain”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You could have died”.

“Or gotten hurt”.

Peter sighed the cloak wrapped around him like a blanket as he sat back in the red lumpy chair his hands clasped together as he listened to his two parental figures rant.

“When The Ancient Ones done, she is going to kill you”.

“Kill him for what”.

Beck jolted quickly turning toward the Sorcerer supreme as Carol turned slowly with a blank stare.

“Peter snuck out and fought some aliens”.

Carol replied in slight anger. Tilda rose an eyebrow before looking at the boy lounging on the chair.

“Is he hurt”?

Beck quickly shook his head.

“Then its not a big deal”.

“WHAT”?!

Quinten and Carol exclaimed at the same time.

“He wasn’t discovered or injured, its fine. Yes he went out without permission”.

She slightly glared at the boy, Peter shrinking slightly under her glare.

“But he is ok, so its fine and done with, though I have an assignment for you Mr Beck, Peter”.

“Now”?

Tilda nodded putting her hands behind her back puffing out her chest.

“We have an alien prince to recruit”.

“What”?!

Beck once again exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor about ready to bifrost was interrupted by a lime green portal opening besides him.

“Thor god of thunder, Loki god of mischief. We came to talk”.

Thor rose an eyebrow his hand still tightly clamped on his brothers shoulder. The god debated with himself for a minute before walking in pushing his brother in behind him. Once inside the portal shut behind him as he looked and came face to face with Quinten and Peter.

“So...Earth has wizards now”.

Peter snickered the cloak slapping over his mouth. Beck rolled his eyes before speaking.

“No earth has always had sorcerers. Though this is not what we came to talk about. We would like to take your brother off your hands”.

“What to torture him”!?

Thor roared as Peter quickly shook his head.

“Um no Mr god of thunder sir. We wanted to recruit your brother and help him with his powers and help him redeem himself to fit into society again”.

Loki glared mumbling something into his ‘gag’ as thor thought. With slight hesitation the god of thunder released his brother from his restraints and ‘gag’ before looking at his brother with a very heavy glare. Loki sagged slightly his body turning into a hue of green as his shape shifted. His once tall form lost at least 4 inches. His hair was shorter at least a couple of inches under his ear lobe. His horns were shorter one broken in half, he wore a black baggy sweater reading ‘I don’t believe in humans’, with black ripped jeans and green converse.

He was hunched looking at the ground mumbling some curses. Thor gently pat his brothers back before looking up at the two sorcerers.

“I trust that you can handle him”.

Beck nodded a small grin on his face as thor looked at his brother in silence for a second.

“If he gets out of hand just call out for a bifrost, and Ill handle it from there. Please watch over him well”.

Beck nodded once more.

“We will, you can visit any time you please, just don’t tell the avengers about this”.  
The god shook his head before he pat his brothers shoulder for the last time.

“Good luck brother”.

Peter grinned opening a portal for the god, Thor bidding farewell as he left through them portal leaving the two sorcerers and god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki design is completely based on their art! 
> 
> > https://kogla.tumblr.com/post/178395157006/why-we-dont-have-more-young-loki-in-comic-i <


	5. Bonding with a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki bonding and Beck doesn't want to deal with their bullshit. Also a very large timeskip ;)))

Peter pushed his bed to the side as Quinten and Carol carried in the box with the buildable bed inside. Peter grinned at the two as they placed the box down.

“Sure you don’t need help building it”?

Peter nodded swatting the mans hand from the box.

“No I’m good, We don’t want a repeat of the Christmas tree’.

Carol chuckled muffling it behind her hand as Beck glared at her slightly.

“Well good luck then creepy crawly”.

Beck spoke ruffling the boys curls Peter not even bothering to push the mans hand away. The elder sorcerer grinned before walking off Carol not far behind him. Peter then sighed looking at the bed with determination, and then he set off to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bed was set it being a nice oak wood bed frame, a memory foam matress, a silk black sheet, white pillows and an emerald green comfider. It sat in the left side of Peters room all his things pushed to the right with his bed. The side with the green bed completely cleared. The cloak ruffled in satisfaction as Peter admired his handy work. After he admired the bed for a moment he held out his hand a yellow portal opening in front of him. He stepped through making it to the library where Loki sat, one of Peters books on fairy tales held in his hand.

“Mr Loki, your beds set”.

The god glanced over the books page his emerald green eyes examining the young sorcerer for a moment. He sighed bending the page and shutting the book, he stood making his way besides Peter.

“Ok, lead the way”.

Peter nodded opening another portal that lead directly to the room, Loki walked threw Peter right behind him. Once the two inside the portal closed behind them. The god examined the room for a moment before sitting on the bed hesitantly. He placed the book near his thigh as he sat with his hands clasped as his eyes narrowed examining the room.

Peter clapped his hands together causing the god to jolt.

“Well I hope you like it since y’know its your new room”.

Loki nodded slightly, Peter giving a small grin.

“Welp I have to go, have a lesson with the ancient one in London”.

July 2012

“I’m going to kill these kids”.

Beck grumbled lifting up his round fish bowl helmet, a large messy smiley face drawn on its front with small yellow horns neatly drawn on top, Loki’s signature written on its back. Carol snicker sipping her coffee as she pushed down the wrinkles in her shirt witch read. ‘Space parent’. Beck grumbled at the women as he grabbed a rag wiping at the drawings.

“At least Loki has gotten comfortable”.

“This is not what I needed, another damn kid to cause mischief”.

Carol snorted placing down her mug.

“You do realize hes the god of mischief right”?

“Yes I do know that Carol”.

Beck mocked placing down the now color smudged helmet as he sagged into the wooden chair.

“This damn sanctum turned into a shitshwow”.

“No kidding”.

Carol grinned drinking her drink as Beck groaned banging his head against the table.

August 10th 2012

“Happy 11th kid”.

Beck said placing down a small cupcake a small candle lit on top of it. Peter grinned blowing out the candle instantly feasting into the small cake. Carol grinned crinkling together some wrapping paper as she pushed it down in the trash bin. Loki sat in the corner tossing back and forth a white stress ball as he watched quietly.

Peter grinned as he lifted up the book Carol gotten him titled ‘harry potter’.

“Can’t wait to read it! Thanks for the gifts guys”!

Carol beamed as she wrapped her arms around Peter neck placing her chin on the top of his head.

“Of course, anything for you Petey Pie”.

Carol gently booped the boys nose as she untangled herself from the embrace, Beck smiled slightly as he swept the glitter staining the floor the cloak floating besides him holding out a trash bag.

“Can’t wait for next year”.

Beck and Carols eyes widen.

May 1st 2015

The cloak slapped Peters cheek gently, the boy was nestled on Loki’s bed his head nuzzled into the gods side. It slapped again causing the boy to stir. It slapped one last time before Peter cracked open his eyes lifting himself from the gods side.

“Whats up Levi”?

He questioned, the cloak sprung from its spot swirling around Peters head then nestling on his neck like a scarf. The boy chuckled running his hand against its fabric before lifting himself from the bed. Loki stirred before getting up with a groan his back popping as he sat.

“Morning Loki”.  
Peter spoke rolling his shoulders, the god groaned before replying.

“Morning”.

The gods body glew green then his outfit changed. He wore his iconic green converse, with black jeans and a simple green v-neck his horns nowhere to be seen. He stood slamming open the bedroom door.

“Come now Parker, breakfast is bound to be ready”.

Once the two where in the kitchen they saw Beck placing down a box of cereal on the table.

“I have a mission heres cereal be good, do your studies. Blah Blah you know the deal”.

Beck walked by Peter ruffling his hair on the way by before opening his green portal and leaving. Loki puffed out his chest and let out a slightly annoyed grin clapping his hands against his thighs.

“Well, cereal it is then”.

Peter nodded taking a seat at the table pouring himself some fruit loops, Loki sitting opposite of him.

“Anything new about the avengers”?

Peter asked with food in him mouth. Loki grimaced rubbing his temple slightly.

“No”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Age of Ultron next chapter, and it will be much longer and thought out


	6. Bionic Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Loki attend a party and then fight robots, and Peter has a proper conversation with his idol. Featuring a small study session.

May 2nd 2015

“Heard the avengers are throwing a party at the tower tonight. Want to sneak in”?

Loki looked up at Peter from his book his eyes squinted analyzing the boy standing in front of him, the cloak of levitation was wrapped around his neck a grin on his face.

“You know they would kill me right”?

“Not if you shapeshift”.

Loki grumbled placing his book down flat against his lap.

“Why do you want to break into that party”?

Peter shrugged.

“Cause its fun”?

The god rolled his eyes leaning back against the chair, the book being pushed down against his lap.

“You’re the death of me, you know that right”?

Peter grinned leaping forward and embracing loki in a tight hug. The god awkwardly patting the boys back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is crazy”.

Peter quietly laughed leading an awkward shapeshifted female loki through the swarm of people.

“No kidding”.

The god mumbled tightly holding the young sorcerers hand. Peter grinned as he continued to walk around and explore his eyes widening at every nick and cranny of the towers exterior.

“Are we going to do anything or just wander”.

Peter shrugged leading Loki to an empty chair.

“You wait here, I’ll get us some drinks”.

The god numbly nodded as Peter wandered off toward the bar, grabbing some wrinkled folded money from his pocket. With his other hand he gently pat the cloak (That was currently wrapped around his neck). He plopped down on a stool attached to the bar looking up at the bartender.

“Two sodas please”.

He placed down all his money the bartender taking it and turning to grab the drinks, a voice spoke interrupting Peters train of thought.

“What is someone so young doing at one of my famous parties”?

Peter jolted quickly turning to face the one and only Tony stark.

“Oh! Mr Stark umm. I’m here with my….sister”?

Tony nodded a small grin on his face as the bartender handed Peter his two sodas.

“Well...I have to go. A sister to bother”.

Peter awkwardly chuckled as he sped off toward Loki's sitting form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the party ended Peter and Loki snuck from the common rooms of the tower to around the avengers more private areas. Peter grinned as he took small sneaking peeks inside all the avengers rooms. Though the simple moment of fun was interrupted by a loud crash. Loki and Peter jolted the two quickly gripping each others hands the cloak of levitation unraveling from the young sorcerers neck to onto his shoulders.

“Should we check that out”?

Loki mumbled quickly releasing Peters hand and subtly rubbing his hand against his thigh. Peter still tense slightly nodded sneaking to the main room of the avengers floor Loki not far behind him, the two leaned over a narrow hallway wall to peek into the common room. Both their eyes widen at what they saw, all the avengers bustled around attacking stark bots.

“It’s like the stark expo all over again”.

Peter mumbled as his hands tightened on the corner of the wall his knuckles turning white as his fingers digged leaving indent marks in the shape of his hand. He grimaced as he saw the wall crumble under his fingers some chunks falling to the floor.

“We have to help them”.

Loki rapidly shook his head.

“No! Remember what the Ancient One said? Do no get discovered”!

“I won’t! Now change into a snake.”

The god sighed his body lighting up green as his female form shrunk into the small body of a snake. Once fully shifted Peter placed him on his shoulder, the god protectively wrapping around the sorcerers neck the cloak holding down the snake with its collar as Peter pulled out a green handkerchief (Given to him from Beck) wrapping it around his face covering his nose and mouth.

“Ok lets do this”.

Peter mumbled quickly running into the fight a yellow sheild appearing in his right hand a matching yellow whip appearing in his left. He shot out his whip gripping the leg of a nearby bot, the leg melting under the pressure of the magical whip. Peters eyes narrowed as he threw his sheild it cutting threw the bots torso with ease.

The bright yellow of his magic quickly caught the attention of some of the avengers, though by the time Peter got into the fight it had basically been done. All the robots already collapsed and broken on the rugged floor.

Peter now noticing all the attention on him quickly rid of his weapons and summoned a portal, quickly jumping through.

May 3rd 2015

Peter sat at the kitchen table, the old broken laptop open in front of him a note book being harshly scribbled in. Loki sat next to him a book in his hand quietly reading until Peters scribbles got harsher and louder.

“What are you bloody doing”?

Loki spoke looking up from his book in annoyance.

“Fixing my notes on all the avengers, with the sheild files released I have to constantly fix my notes . There are so many pages of information I have to constantly fix my previous notes as well as add more”!

Peter replied excitedly, the god rolled his eyes shoving his face back into his book. Though what the two hadn’t known was that across the world the avengers fought another fight worse then the one previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tada! Peter and Tony conversation! Hopefully more to come!? FYI I hate this chapter! :)


	7. A home but Not Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Fitzpatrick had grown her whole life in the red room. She was used to harsh treatment and expectations. Though what she wasn't ready for was to protect a fellow red room occupant.

1990

The large metal door slammed open, all the girls in the room jolted. Mary rubbed at her eyes as she sat up looking at the bulky man that entered.

“Get dressed”.

The man spoke his raspy voice sending shivers down the ten year olds spine. He exited the room slamming the door shut behind him as he left. Mary sighed quietly lifting herself from her bunk, pushing the once white blanket off from her body. The girl below her sniffled holding in cries.

Mary had sympathized for the girl, she had not yet known how to control her emotions. If you where in the red room that meant you had to play the role. Be graceful and perfect. No mistakes where allowed to be made, if mistakes where made at all you where punished.

Once Mary dropped herself from the top bunk she kneeled toward the girl still curled in the bottom bunks bed.

“Hey, you have to get up”.

Mary quietly mumbled holding her hand out toward the girl. A pair of blue almost green eyes peaked from behind the yellowing blanket, bits of the girls red frizzy hair stuck out. The red head hesitated before grabbing Marys hand to be gently pulled from the slight comforts of the bunk.

“I’m Mary, who are you”?

“Natalia”.

She mumbled keeping her hand gripped in Mary’s. Mary gave a gentle smile her hand gripping a bit tighter around Natalias.

1991

Natalia quivered as she held the gun in her hand, it pointed at a man tied onto an old wooden chair. His head was leaned forward a potato sack placed over his head small whimpers leaving his lips as he tugged against the restraints. The red heads adams apple bobbed as her finger hesitated over the guns trigger.

Mary stood not far behind her hands curled behind her back her black tutu matted to her skin due to sweat. Her brown hair pushed into a clean made bun. Her bottom lip sucked into her teeth as she watched her friend struggle to kill the target. Two trainers in large bulky black suits stood on both sides of Mary watching, waiting, observing every single movement the red head widow made.

After a few more seconds of hesitating she pushed the trigger the gun pushing Natalia back a few inches as it shot out hitting the man in the neck, blood began to ooze from his throat as hoarse chokes came from the mans mouth. That was the first kill Natalia Romonav has ever done, and surely wasn’t the last.

1995

Natalia had surpassed Marys skills completely. She no longer was scared to kill, she now was the widow with the highest kill count. She now held a blank stare, steady hands and lifeless grey eyes. She was no longer the Natalia that was first sent to the red room.

1998

Mary tightly held Natalia's hand as they ran from the burning base. Blood stained the red heads hands and face. Her eyes slightly widen her mouth was agape. Mary had a blank stare as she continued to drag her along. They where free, finally.

1999

Clint was a favorable allie he would protect you with his life, especially when it came to Natalia and Mary. When he discovered the two past red room women he took them to sheild where they got to become official agents.

Within sheild thats where Mary met the love of her life, Richard. A man with brown short curly hair and matching bambi brown eyes. He had a large grin with dimples that rode up his cheeks, and a button nose that sat on the center his face.

The moment Mary and Richard eyes connected they couldn’t leave each others side, they had fallen in love in first sight. They where inseparable.

August 2000

Mary was pregnant, there was a baby inside of her. With shaky hands she looked at the positive test her back leaned against the bathtub her brown hair knotted under her back and the tub. She covered her mouth letting out a shaking cry.

Mary didn’t feel like the right person to be a mother, but she damn well was going to try.

January 2001

The thought of having a baby tarnished Marys brain, she already had everything planned. Natalia was the god mother and Clint was his god father. Though if something where to happen to her and Richard her little Piotr was going to stay with Richards brother Ben and his wife May.

Everything was going to work out fine though, Richard had assured her. Though a small part of Marys stomach had a different thought.

August 2001

Screams rippled through the hospital as Mary gave birth to her long awaited baby. After hours of pushing and screaming, At exactly 2:36 am August 10th 2001, Peter Tasha Parker was born. He was a beautiful boy with short thin brown curls and matching brown bambi eyes to his father.

Mary gave a tired grin as they wrapped him in a small blue baby blanket and gently handing him to her. Natalia grinned to her eyes as she looked at the small swaddle of baby.

“Hold him”.

Mary rasped holding out the bundle toward her red head friend. Natalia shook her head glancing at Richard who stood besides her. He grinned his dimples prominent as he nodded toward his new born son. Natalia hesitated before grabbing the child into her arms rocking him slightly, gently pushing his head into her chest. Clint carefully rubbed his fellow spies shoulder as she gently rocked her god son.

What no one had expected was the widow to lean down and kiss the babies head as she began to mumble a russian lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short once again but I do promise a much longer chapter next time featuring Peter! 
> 
> I just felt the need to give some backstory, possibly some more backstory soon as well. ~^~


	8. Like A Newborn Baby It Happens Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoMeThInG hApPeNs

The darkness clouded his vision. He couldn’t see beyond the black surroundings and floating by purple clouds. His breaths where harsh as his eyes quickly glanced around the black void surroundings. The ground began to shake causing him to wobble, he leaned on his knee his hand stretching out to the floor almost as he was trying to grip to the solid blackness of the ground.

As the ground rumbled the clouds disappeared the blackness brightening slightly. As Peter let out a large huff of air rings of white shot out from his throat, he stood then taking notice to what he wore. He no longer wore his blue and red robes nor the cloak of levitation, but instead a tight red and blue suit with a spider emblem in the middle of his chest.

“The hell”.

He mumbled as he spun trying to see anything but black, though his movements quickly stopped as he saw a man with black hair with graying hair at the side of his head, he had a goatee and a blur robe. The cloak of levitation wrapped around his shoulders.

“Peter”.

He spoke with a rumble in his voice. Peters nose crinkled as he examined the man in front of him.

“Who are you? And why do you have my cloak”?

“Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of dimension 616”.

Peter stepped back slightly his arms wrapping around himself in discomfort.

“Where am I”?

“A void of the dark dimension. Dormammu has been calling to you”.

Peter eyes widen as he continued to step back for him to only fall, he fell quickly his hair flying in his face as he fell down the dark void. He screamed his arms scrambling in all sorts of directions attempting to grab on to something, anything.

“Use the web shooters”.

A quiet voice murmured in his head, Peters fingers quickly shot out pushing down against the trigger of the webs. A white string shot out sticking onto something. Peter huffed tightly wrapping himself around the thin white string. Then with a quick motion the web was pulled up causing Peter to fly into the air and quickly hurtle back onto the black floor above.

As Peter quickly looked up to see what pulled him up he came face to face with Beck, but it wasn’t his Beck. His face was bloodied and bruised. One of his eyes where swollen the bottom eye lid split open blood dripping from the womb. A giant cur on his cheek bone, blood already clotting around its edges bit of blood still spewing from it. He wore his normal costume except with a pair of blue Tony Stark type glasses.

“You did this to me”!

Quinten growled as he charged toward him, Peter yelped as he ran from the man. Though his moments whre quickly halted as he bumped into a broad chest. He quickly looked up to see Loki..but not his Loki. He wore his asgardian clothing his hair once more long. Though the most major difference was the paleness to his skin, the blood dripping from his nose and the giant purple and blue hand shaped bruise on his neck.

“Y-you, could have s-saved me…”.

Not loki rasped his hands begining to scratched at his neck his finger nails digging into his discolored flesh. His skin began to peel under the pressure of his fingers like string cheese. Peters eyes widen as the skin easily began to peel from his neck blood oozing from the opening.

Peter shut his eyes as and covered his ears as loki’s screams began to echo in his head.

“Please...stop”.

He cried his eyes staying rightly shut his hands pushing harshly against his head Loki’s screams being muffled behind the pressure.

“Open your eyes Peter”.

A raspy cold voice spoke, Peters eyes quickly opened as he looked in front of him. There before him was a large face of a creature colored red, black and purple. His eyes shown a dark purple hue a large evil grin on his face.

“What are you”?

Peter questioned in slightly scared curiosity.

“Dormammu, I’ve been calling for you...Peter”.

“Why”?

Peters voice quivered as he spoke.

“What was all this about”?

“I needed to get your attention some how. But sadly today is not the day. WAKE UP”!

Peter eyes snapped open as he looked around his dark room in a blind panic. A hand was gently placed on his shoulder the cloak tightly wrapped around his middle. He turned toward a face he had come to remember. Kaecilius gave a lop sided grin as his hand squished Peters shoulder gently.

“You ok kid”?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHHEHE! I'm not sorry!


	9. Age of Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Beck pick up some new recruits....that's...it.... O_O ......

May 5th 2015

Peter was on the couch, leaned back against the cushions a book gripped tightly in his hands as he quickly scanned the words on the pages.

“We have a mission”.

Quinten called out as he walked into the living room his costume already on the fishbowl in hand. Peter glanced up from his book looking at Quinten in slight confusion.

“Me”?

“Yes you Pete, The Ancient One says you are the one for the job. We have to head to sokovia”.

“Sokovia”?

Beck nodded, Peter slamming his book shut and throwing it to the floor. The cloak ruffled happily on Peters shoulders as he stood vibrating in excitement.

“Don’t forget about this”.

Beck said holding out his hand, Peters sling ring in his palm. Peter quickly snatched the ring sliding it over his fingers.

“Well let’s go then”!

Beck grinned holding his hand out summoning his lime green portal, without hesitation the young sorcerer hopped in Beck going in right behind him.

What they stepped into was a trashy disaster. Robot parts where scattered around the ground of the once clear area. Peter grimached stepping over destroyed parts, Beck following close behind.

“So whats the mission again”?

“Recruitment”.

“The avengers where here I assume ...Are we recruiting an avenger”?

Beck snickered gripping Peters shoulder and guiding him away from the robot remains.

“Something like that”.

Beck grimley replied hopping his way over destroyed bots. Peter gripped the collar of the cloak as he continued to follow close behind his mentor. After a bit of waving their way through robot rubble they arrived at small cracked warehouse. Beck went first as he gently opened the door walking in Peter close behind. Inside was Thor alongside a girl with brown hair and a red leather jacket a red android floating by her side.  
“Thor good to see you again”.

“You as well wizard”.

Thor replied shaking Becks hand. Peters eyes shifted to the girl, she couldn’t be much older than him. She was hunch the leather jacket wrinkled due to her hunched form, her hands were clasped her head leaned looking down at the ground.

“This is Wanda and that’s vision”.

Thor introduced. Peter grinned slightly at the android shaking his hand as he once more glanced at the still hunched form of Wanda.

“Thanks for taking them to us on such short notice”.

Thor merely grinned his pearly white teeth poking out from his lips.

“Of course fine wizard, I do believe you can help them both similarly to Loki”.

Wanda glanced up slightly instantly taking attention to Peter. The cloak jolted gently tapping Peters thigh to get his attention. Peter squinted in confusion at the cloaks antics before turning to where it tapped him, only to make eye contact with the red witch.

“Hi I’m Peter”.  
Wanda's lip twitched slightly as she sat up her back no longer hunched.

‘Wanda”.

>April ????

The dark dimension was different then he remembered, it was a lot more of a void of black then the swirl of colors he recalled seeing last time. If he was claustrophobic he would be sure to have been hyperventilating by now. The cloak of levitation had it corners tucked in his shaking scared hands as he slowly wandered the black void. The only sound being heard where his footsteps clamoring onto the dark colored ground. The time stone glowed on his chest as he walked only encountering more dark void.

“Dormammu”!

He then called stopping his movements. His voice only seemed to echo in the endless area of black. Though in an instant before him appeared a boy he hadn’t wanted to see. It was him the sad teen with bambi brown eyes. His eyes were red, his cheeks tear stained his lip quivering.

“I don’t want to go! Mr Strange, Please”!

Peter cried, tightly gripping his throat loud coughs hacking from his mouth. His legs and torso began to crumble the boy fell to his knees his body disintegrating before Stephens eyes.

“Please”.

Peter begged once more his body then disappearing into specs of miniature dust atoms. Stephen gulped straightening his form before calling out to dormammu once more.

With a raspy chuckle dormammu's face appeared inches from Stephens face.

“Strange”.

He rumbled a large micheviouse grin on his face.

“I came to bargain”.

“Again? So soon”?

Stephen grimaced gripping the cloak with a bit more force.

“Yes, the world….I need your help”.

He sighed his hands squeezing against the cloak almost anxiously. His eyes downcasting to the black of the ground. Dormammu chuckled his raspy chuckle before speaking once more.

“Why would I help you and your pathetic planet”?

“Why wouldn’t you”?

Strange countered a shaking grin on his face. Dormammu only glared his quiet laughter coming to a quit.

“Are you seriously just here to trick me”.

He let out another dark chuckle.

“If thats so I would suggest leaving before I actually kill you this time”.

Stephen sighed stepping closer to Dormammu’s large face.

“I will let you send a couple of minions onto earth for one whole day. No sorcerers will interrupt them and their mini assault, only at the very least if they cause major havoc.”

“Fine”.

He growled out his reply Stephen giving a small smirk.  
“Now tell me what you want mortal”.

“A way to contact Peter Parker, not this worlds Peter...but anothers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post again tomorrow :} 
> 
> By the way! In this universe Sokovia wasn't destroyed!


	10. We Are Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to know Wanda and Vision as well as learning more about Loki while vanquishing a demon.

May 6th 2015 

‘You are very interesting”. 

Peter mumbled scanning over Visions tall standing form. He had one of his many notebooks tightly gripped in his hand some notes on the robot in front of him already messily scribbled down. The cloak had long flown off Peters shoulders to examine Visions cape. The robot had glanced at the cloak for a second before the edges of his yellow cape pointed up similarly to the cloaks collar. The cloak peaked at it in interest due to the capes new, look causing Vision to give a small smirk. 

Wanda was sitting behind the two watching in minor interest but for the most part was letting her eyes wander around the room. Her red streak of hair sticking out in front of one of her eyes as they quickly scanned her surroundings. 

“So let me get this straight. You where made by Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Thor and that thing in your head”?

Vision slightly nodded causing Peter to quickly scribble more down in his notebook. 

“Hey Wanda! You wouldn’t mind if I’ve taken some notes on you too”? 

Wanda quickly jolted up looking at Peter. 

“Umm, yeah sure”. 

She spoke with her accent coming out strong. Peter grinned as he shut the notebook, the cloak quickly flying back onto the young sorcerers shoulders. 

“Welp sorry to break this bonding moment but I sort of have to help Loki vanquish a demon.” 

“Loki as in New York, Thor's brother loki”? 

Vision asked in slight interest Wanda giving a small confused nod in agreement. 

“Oh yeh, forgot you guys haven’t met him yet. Don’t worry hes cool been living at the sanctum and helping out for awhile.” 

“Parker hurry the hel up”!

Loki then called from the hall. Peter quickly made his way toward the door but turned toward the pair before he exited. 

“Duty calls”! 

Peter grinned at the two one last time before quickly making his way to the god. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hel was hot and red honestly about how Peter expected. He walked along side Loki as they made their way through the rock and bone covered ground. 

“I thought we came to vanquish a demon”. 

“We are, we just have to find him”. 

Peter groaned the cloak slapping against his arm gently. Loki rolled his eyes though quickly coming to a stop causing Peter to bump into his side. The god lifted his pale arm it covering over Peters chest. 

“What the he-”. 

Peter froze at the sight in front of him. It was something all red, spiked red hair and burning red skin, torn red clothing. 

“Loki”. 

It hissed a evil grin coming onto his face his sharp pointed fangs poking out from between his lips. 

“Mephisto”. 

Loki calmly replied his hand slowly falling from Peter chest to only push him behind him. 

“What brings you back, being here makes you melty”. 

Loki rolled his eyes, Peter looking confused as Mephisto spoke. Mephisto grinned larger as he noticed Peters confused expression. 

“Wow, hadn't even told you’re little pet about your heritage. Come on. Show him”. 

Loki sighed looking down at the red ashened ground before his body began to turn a frosting blue. His hair growing back to its original length, his body stretching back into his lengthy height. Peter gaped slightly as Loki turned toward him his eyes red his body indented with marks, his skin icey blue. 

“Now”! 

He then called. Peter quickly jolted out of his slight frozen state his hand shooting out a yellow whip appearing in his hand it shooting out toward the red beast. 

Mephisto angrily yelled as the whip wrapped around him closing his arms into his sides making them imobile. Loki quickly ran forward still in his icy form shooting icicles from his hands. The demon had screamed as they pierced into his red flaming skin. 

Loki then took the magical whip from Peters hands gently nodding in his direction. The sorcerer nodded back before quickly pulling out a wrinkled and ripped paper from one of his robes many pockets. Peter quickly unfolded the paper and began to read the smudged inked spell that was written on the page. 

“Return it where it came, return it where it came, make sure it never returns again”!

“NO”! 

Mephisto screamed as a burning red portal appeared below him. 

“I will be back laufeyson!” 

Was the last thing he screamed before he fell into the red portal it shutting behind him. Peters whip disappeared as he quickly turned toward Loki. The god was wobbling on his feet his blue skin turning back pale. His hair and height shrunk as he changed back into his teenage form. 

“Fire hole”!

Loki then screamed pushing Peter from his spot causing the two to collapse to the ground, as Peter looked up the spot he previously stood was shooting up fire around itself it quickly blowing smoke toward him causing his hair to blow back and his face and cloths become ashen. Then it stopped causing Peter to look down at the now passed out form of Loki laying on his lap. The god mouth was agape his body glistened with sweat. 

Peter sighed patting the cloaks collar slightly. 

“A bit of help buddy”. 

The cloak quickly shot off Peters shoulders and began to gently lift loki. 

“Ok...lets go home”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Peter entered the sanctum through a portal his hair still poking out his face still grey with ash the cloak trailing behind him with loki laying dead asleep on top of it. 

“You look like hell”. 

Quinten spoke looking up from the book he was reading at the kitchen table.

“I just came back”. 

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes, going back to his book as Peter made his way to his and Loki’s shared room the cloak gently dropping the god onto his bed. 

“Will ya get me a wet washcloth and water bottle please”. 

The cloak nodded its collar as it zoomed off to collect the needed supplies. Peter sighed collapsing onto the floor leaning against the wooden base of the bed. He gently took hold of Loki’s dangling hand now realizing how cold it actually was under all the sweat. 

“Jesus”. 

Peter groaned leaning back against the bed letting a slightly pained groan. He had the feeling he wouldn’t be getting up for awhile. In that very moment Peter had officially decided to take a break from missions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I'm back!! Sorry for the long hiatus my school had a very scary situation and I sorta been shaken since then. I'm ok and no one got hurt! Also broke my toe..so that's a thing... 
> 
> This chapter has been rewritten and structured multiple times so I hope this version is good! I hope you guys enjoyed this especially since I struggled to figure out how to continue from the last chapter. <3


	11. Wine Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes into a light coma due to heat stroke and Peter and Wanda bond.

May 7th 2015 

“He shouldn’t of gone”. 

Tilda spoke besides Peter who had his body hanging on the side of the gods bed, Loki’s cold hand tightly clutched in his own. Tilda had her frail hand gently on Peters back as she looked at Loki with a slightly saddened expression. 

A cold washcloth was placed on his head the cloak curled up under Loki’s head like a pillow. 

“Why is he like this”? 

Peter questioned meekly sadly looking at the god. The Ancient One sighed gently running her hand through Peters curls as she began to speak. 

“Loki may be considered a god in the eyes of us, though in space he isn’t exactly a god. He wasn’t born by Odin”. 

“So its truly like mythology”? 

Tilda nodded her hand still gently stroking through the boys hair. 

“That means Loki isn’t Thor's blood brother, hes a frost giant”. 

“Is that why he is sweaty, I mean hel wasn’t exactly cool”. 

The women let out a snort before she leaned over to kiss the boys forehead. She then stood giving the boys curls a final stroke before turning to the door. 

“Keep me updated on him will you”? 

Tilda spoke. Peter gave a gentle nod as she exited the shared room shutting the door gently behind her. 

May 8th 2015

“Shouldn’t we call Thor”? 

Peter questioned watching as Carol gently replaced Loki’s washcloth. She shook her head as she leaned down to grab the thermometer. 

“I think he just got heat stroke. He just overworked his body causing him to be in a faint coma. He should wake soon”. 

Peter sighed banging his forehead against the side of loki’s bed, as Carol stuck the thermometer in the gods mouth, then placing her hand on Peters shoulder. 

“Sweetie you have to relax. Loki will be fine. Why don’t you go around the city and take a break. Maybe even take Wanda with you”. 

“Ok”. 

Peter huffed lifting himself from besides the gods bed. 

“Make sure to get some money from Beck before you leave”. 

Peter nodded slightly as he hesitantly left the shared room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is seriously the first time you've explored New York”?

Wanda nodded biting into the curro Peter had bought her.

“Vell I never gotten a chance due to living across the vorld”. 

Peter nodded as he finished off his sugary snack. He rubbed his hands against his pants then gently adjusting the position of the cloak securely wrapped around his throat. 

“Well to be honest I would mostly prefer Sokovia over New York. Sounds loads more interesting”. 

Wanda’s lips curled into grin giving a small shake to her head. 

“It may be very pretty and scenic but I don’t think its as interesting as New York. It sort of gets lonely living there with only one friend...especially that one friend being your brother”. 

Peter gave a small sad smile. 

“Hey at least you had someone. I wish I had a sibling". 

Wanda stopped the two as she gently placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“I vill be your sister if you vill take me”.

Peters eyes turned glassing shining with tears as he gave a gentle nod.

“I will...Only if you allow it”. 

“Of course”.

Wanda gave another large toothy grin. As she leaned over to take the brown curled boy into an embrace.

May 9th 2015 

Loki was aching his body covered in sweat and he burning hot. He jolted up causing someone to gasp besides him. 

A wet washcloth fell down to his lap, as he let out a throaty groan pushing his sweat covered hair from his face. 

“Loki”. 

Loki then turned toward the voice looking over to connect eyes with Peters sad bambi brown eyes. 

“Peter”? 

He questioned rubbing his aching sweat covered forehead. Peter quickly dashed toward him incasing him in a bone crushing hug, the cloak of levitation swishing around the twos waist holding them close together. 

“You're awake”. 

Peter mumbled burying hid head in the gods shoulder. Loki lets harsh rasping breath before leaning down to gently kiss the boys hair, then nuzzling his face into Peters curls. 

“I’m ok, I promise”. 

Loki whispered keeping his face in Peters hair. His frail pale hands as tightly as they could grasping the back of the boys shirt. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Welcome back to the land of the living”. 

Carol joked placing a tray down on the gods lap, a bowl of jello on top along with a glass of water. Carol then pulled out a granola bar from her pocket leaning over Loki to pass it to Peter who was sitting on the other side of the bed. 

“Eat up you two, I don’t need anyone else getting sick”. 

Loki rolled his eyes while Peter gave a small appreciative smile. Carol grinned in return as she left the duo alone in a comforting silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is very short! I wanted to add a bit more fluff before we start getting into the doctor strange movie plot.


	12. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and his family while he begins to grow up.

August 12th 2003 

One thing everyone in the shield headquarters that day hadn’t expected agent Romanov to come waltzing in with a two year old on her hip. They all watched with wide eyes and hanging jaws as the redhead former assassin casually went with her day. 

Peter cooed his small chubby fist stuck in his mouth as Natasha walked, him bouncing a bit after every step the women took. Natasha sighed turning to all the curious agents. 

“Anyone see agent Barton? I have to head out”. 

Abigail a green haired women pushed passed a group of agents before walking up to Natasha. 

“Agent Brand”. 

Natasha gave a gentle nod of acknowledgement to the green haired glasses wearing women. Abigail lifted her glasses peering at Natashsa and Peter her grey eyes analyzing the two. 

“Barton is with Coulson, I will chaperone you to them”. 

Natasha nodded following Abigail as she lead her toward the location of Clint and Phil. Being led down a narrow hall Natasha soon could make out the form of Clint and Coulson. Clints attention quickly turned toward his red head friend a large goofy grin coming to his face. 

“My baby”! 

He called excitedly jogging toward them. Once in front of Natasha Clint scooped up the two year old giving his cheeks watery kisses. Natasha shook her head before speaking to her friend. 

“I have to head out, Mary needs backup on the mission”. 

Clint nodded pulling Peter up to his collar bone, his small hands griping the shoulder of Clints faded purple shirt. 

“Go, I’ll keep an eye on him”. 

Clint turned his head to look at Peter, he stuck out his tongue causing the baby to laugh. Natasha gave a grin before heading off Abigail and Coulson striding behind her. 

Clint then gave a cheshire like grin to the baby clutched in his arms. 

“Lets cause some mischief my little companion”. 

Peter giggled gently slapping his god fathers shoulder a snot bubble leaving his nose a goofy grin on his chubby cheeked face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“About time Nat”! 

Mary called jumping upon someones shoulders her elbow crashing into his skull. 

“Well sorry my friend threw me on babysitting duty”! 

Natasha deepened with a slight eye roll. She ran to Marys aid kicking the the mans shin causing him and Mary to topple to the ground. Mary quickly stood dusting off her suit. 

“Thanks for that”. 

Natasha grinned pulling out her gun shooting a man running his way to attack the two. He fell instantly, Mary turning to the now dead man then back to Natasha. 

“Nice one”. 

“I know”. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint laughed running from Furys office the man yelling curses from behind his door. Clint held Peter to his chest covering the babies ears to the best of his ability. 

“What did you do now”. 

Maria said walking besides Clint with a blank stare. The archer grinned bouncing the child in his arms. 

“Glued all his pens to his desk...and a chair to the wall”. 

Maria rolled her eyes snatching Peter from Clints arms. 

“Hey! I was holding that”. 

“Not anymore”. 

She simply replied gently bouncing the brown curled hair baby in her arms. 

“Don’t you have a chair to place on the floor”. 

Clint sighed giving Maria a false puppy dog look before trudging his way back toward Nicks office. Maria let out a quiet chuckle before carefully cradling Peter as she made her way to her office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

December 24th 2004 

Laura mashed the potatoes with as much strength she could muster. On the floor not far from her feet Peter and Cooper gurgled lightly pushing against each other almost as if they where wrestling. 

Clint walked in a red faced baby in his arms passed out. 

“Hey kiddos”. 

Clint spoke bending down to run his hand threw both the boys hair. Laura turned a small smile on her face as she kissed her husbands cheek taking the baby girl from his arms. 

“Finish the potatoes won’t you”. 

“Of course, do you know if Natasha will make it”? 

Laura sighed shaking her head giving a tight lipped frown. 

“Natasha, Mary and Richard are backed up. Its snowing pretty bad over there”.

Clint sighed looking down at his god son, a sad look gracing his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary sighed hiding her face in her hands Richard stood next to her his arm snaked around her shoulder. 

“He will be ok”. 

Mary rapidly shook her head a sob breaking through her throat. 

“Can’t even spend Christmas with him”.

Richard sighed kissing his wife's forehead as Natasha walked in with a plastic bag dangling from her wrists and a sadden expression.

“Got us some turkey sandwiches”. 

“Thanks”. 

Richard mumbled gently kissing Mary on the head once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters TRASH! Welp besides that have you guys seen the Black Widow trailer!? OOF
> 
> *CAUSE WITHOUT FEAR MUSIC PLAYLIST* 
> 
> Spotify Link: https://open.spotify.com/user/21oxn5bxf3injcjpvacxzzqfi/playlist/11DuaJmfpmaSpcUmNvV5js?si=j3i2j3_WT9yKW4q25I41Lg


	13. Truly Alone

October 15th 2016

There were heavy footsteps running through the Kamar Taj. A books page tightly grasped within one of the fleeing sorcerers arms. They continued to run the Ancient One on their tail. The world around them began to warp as they exited the building, the women began to aim attacks at the men, though they quickly deflected them sending their own her way. The whips that were wrapped around her ankles disappeared as she quickly ran toward the rogue Sorcerers. 

As she was aiming for another attack the group had fled through a portal, leaving the sorcerer supreme in the havoc. She let out a shaking breath before flicking her wrist the buildings falling back into place a yellow portal appearing directly in front of her as she exited the mirror dimension. As she returned to the normal word she lowered her hood her bald head gleaming in the sun as she made her way back to the New York sanctum. 

October 16th 2016 

“Do you guys have to go”? 

Peter moped seeing as Carol and Beck where finished packing their bags. Carol chuckled pushing Peters messy curls from his forehead kissing his head gently. 

“Unfortunately”. 

She said, gently running her hand against Peters back. Quentin sighed ruffling the younger sorcerers hair. 

“Sadly it's a very urgent mission creepy crawly. Though we will try to make it quick so we can return home to you”. 

Peter grinned sadly grabbing Becks hands his frailer hands tightly grasping the elder sorcerers. 

“Ok”. 

He mumbled, letting go of Becks hand as the two waved him goodbye exiting the sanctum. 

“Unfortunate” 

Loki said a lopsided grin on his face as he leaned against the door the two just left from. 

“You aren't leaving too, right”? 

Loki laughed shaking his head then walking toward Peter gently hitting him on the back of the head. 

“Nah, The Ancient One dosen’t think I’m ready for a mission this big of a deal yet. Though I believe Vision is going to be heading out for it later”. 

“Ahh...Really...What even happened that's such a big deal”!? 

All Loki done was shrug as he wrapped his arm around Peter shoulder pushing the boys head against his side. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure everything will work out just fine”. 

October 17th 2016 

With Vision leaving on the mission earlier in the day the New York sanctum has become very empty and silent. Most sorcerers where off on the mysterious mission or at Kamar Taj protecting the relics that reside there. 

The only ones still remaining in the New York sanctum where Peter, Loki, Wanda and Wong. With Wong busy protecting the sanctum along with continuing the Ancient Ones mentoring to Wanda and Loki, Peter had basically no one to talk to and nothing to do. 

The cloak tried its best to entertain him but it couldn’t seem to keep the teen entertained for long. 

Peters nightmares also seemed to become more constant. He kept returning to the dark void watching helplessly as the people he loved cried for his help with blood, bruises and cuts covering their bodies. With everyone busy there was no chance of Peter talking about his issues like he usually with loki or Wanda. The cloak had even tried to encourage the teen to talk about his issues with it but it wasn’t the same. 

The cloak wasn’t able to talk, respond or add any input into the conversation. 

It’s been a long time since Peter has truly felt alone. 

October 19th 2016 

When Peter decided to visit Kamar Taj it was surprisingly almost empty. WIth the Ancient One no where around Peter had decided to wander. The teen had never really had a chance to explore Kamar Taj well at least without the Ancient One leading him to the places she wanted him to see. 

Walking down a narrow hall Peter stopped to see something he had never seen before. It was a pointed almost oval shaped neck piece. Peter scrunched his brow as he slowly made his way toward the relic. 

“Cool”. 

He mumbled lifting it into his hands then slidinging it onto his neck. The cloak crunched around Peters shoulders almost tensely. Peter eyes sparkled his his hands almost by will seperating to his sides the necklace glowing green. 

“Stop”!

A voice hollered causing Peters hands to drop to his sides the necklaces green glow disappearing. He quickly turned to look behind him to come face to face with The Ancient One. She quickly ran toward Peter harshly snatching the relic from his neck. 

“What were you doing”?!

She angrily yelled her voice echoing. Peter shrunk in on himself the cloak tightening its grip on his shoulders. 


	14. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a crappy short chapter! Did you miss me!? :D

October 20th 2016

Peter sagged laying in the middle of the New York sanctum, the cloak of levitation laying heavily on his shoulders. The boys brown curls fell over his face his chin tucked on his knees. Since the day before Peter hadn’t felt himself. 

There was no one around to cheer him up in this moment. The ancient ones angered yelling put a damper in his mood. 

The young sorcerers body felt weak his limbs heavily laying on himself, with large bruised bags under his eyes from the constant nights of zero sleep. Every moment the boys body wobbled as he fought the drowsiness as his body attempted to rest. Even thought his body may have wanted to rest Peter had zero intention to. 

“You alive”?

Loki questioned leaning down slightly his head tilting to the side attempting to lock eyes with the younger sorcerer. Peter only groaned in response as he jolted his head slightly attempting to fight off the heavy feeling of exhaustion. 

Loki snickered as his lengthy body stood straight his skinny hand finding Peters knotted curls and tussling them under his bony fingers. 

“How about you shower and take a nap. Then we can hang out, that sound good”? 

Peter glanced up at the ravened hair god his mouth slowly opening as he was about to reply though it quickly snapping shut due a loud explosion. Loki’s hand instantly snapped away from Peter his neck quickly turning into an awkward angle. The gods green eyes widened as he noticed a group of sorcerers charging in beginning to cause havoc. 

“Peter go”!

Loki called instantly taking a running start toward the fellow magic users, daggers materializing in both the gods hands. Before Peter could reply the cloak lifted him to his feet beginning to pull him out toward the front door of the sanctum. Peters eyes widen as he struggled to fight off the power of the relic. 

As Peter struggled he failed to notice the familiar face standing behind him. Due to this moment of weakness Peter hadn’t had a chance to avoid the stab of pain searing into his back. The cloak jolted wrestling off him immediately attacking whoever decided to get him from behind. As the cloak did that the Peters body dropped to the floor, a loud gasp leaving his mouth as the searing pain in his back gotten worse. 

“Shit”. 

Someone in the room quietly cursed. As Peter gasped for air, a puddle of blood beginning to grow under him. 

“I got him! Don’t retaliate”! 

Someone else called as a yellow portal grew under the younger sorcerer dropping him into another location. 

The portal instantly snapped shut as he fell down onto a white floor. Loud gasps echoed around him causing his ears to ring. Peter snapped his eyes shut a burning bright light gleaming in his face. Before he could comprehend where he was, he fell into unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Christine Palmer arrived at work that morning she hadn’t expected a brown haired boy to be dropped in by some strange portal? He had a large wound in the center of his back his body pale large bruised bags under his eyes. 

After a moment of shock all her associates ran into action her body trailing behind them still in some shock. They all quickly brought him to surgery hoping to stop the bleeding. 

Now the boy laid him body limp in a hospital bed. A bandage wrapped around his middle, an Iv stuck into his arm. Christine sighed pushing herself from the hospital rooms door frame trudging her way out into the hall. 

They had no idea who the boy was. There was no pictures of him anywhere which meant they had no clue of his name or who his family is. So all Christine and the hospital could do at this very moment is treat his wound. 


End file.
